seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: A New Dawn Part II
The blond boy on the rooftop looked visibly shocked to see the fruit land in front of him. His name was Issac Tremau, and let's just say that food was a rare commodity for him. Issac eyed the fruit and started to droll. Quickly, he scooped it up and ravenously stuffed it in his mouth. Issac: YUCK! THIS TASTES LIKE SHIT! ... Well, I've got to eat something... So Issac ate the entire fruit, and by the end his face looked as though it had imploded. Marine: Hey, you boy! Get down from there. Rats. Issac and the Marines never had a good relationship, since they seemed to object to him living on their streets. Issac leaped down and landed on the roof of some market. Below that roof, Drew Grenza was behind the counter, selling assorted beverages while her parents were away brewing. Business, though never great, was incredibly slow today, so Drew settles into her favorite pastime: drawing warped pictures of the Marines. However, her drawing had been put on hold for a few seconds, as a fruit had suddenly hit her in the head. Drew cried out quietly in pain when that happened, but her cry attracted the attention of the Marines. They walked up to her store, and with wide eyes noticed the Devil Fruit in her hand. Marine: Pardon me, miss, but would you kindly hand us that fruit? Drew: Why? Finders keepers! Marine: I highly suggest you give us that fruit...or we'll take it from you. Drew: Fine then. *Eats fruit* Man, this tastes bad! Why on Earth do you- Marine: NO! ARRGGG! GET HER! Drew turns tail and runs for her life from the marketplace. Eager to get rid of the evidence, she chucks the remainder of the fruit over her head. It lands in Issac's arms. Issac: Eh? Another one? And half eaten too...? Well, food is food, so... Suddenly, another Marine patrol spots Issac with the fruit. Marine: Hey! He has one of the fruits! Get him! Issac: You want this piece of shit? Here you go, no problem! Issac throws the fruit down. The Marine is at first wide-eyed with relief, but then notices the bite in it. His expression turns dark, and he glares at Issac. Cut to them chasing Issac down the street. Issac: WHAT DID I EVEN DO...???!!!! However, years of living on the street serve Issac well, and he passes his chasing Marines and catches up to Drew and her chasing Marines. Drew is not nearly as fast, however, and with much nervousness sees the Marines catching up to her. Drew: Hey you! Mind giving me a hand here? Issac: What the hell? You got me and yourself into this mess! I'm innocent in all this! Issac runs toward a building and begins climbing a wall. Drew: Whoa! That kid can really climb! However, Issac accidentally slips on a beam and flips over. He cries out, fearing for his life, when suddenly he realizes he is not falling. It's as though his foot has grabbed the beam. Issac: What the...my foot! It's in the shape of a hand! In Issac's confusion, his transformation continues. Hair grows all over his body, and a tail sprouts from his rear end. Marine: He's eaten one of our Devil Fruits! Without stopping to consider his new body, Issac uses his newfound reflexes to run across the buildings. Meanwhile, a redheaded boy, name Hugeo, gasps for breath. Everything around him is charred to a crisp. Hugeo: What happened...I ate that bitter-tasting fruit to give me energy...but then... Marine: Hey you! Stop! Hugeo: Get away from me! In a fit of passion, Hugeo spouts magma at the Marine, which hits him in the shoulder. The Marine screams in pain, and Hugeo runs away, clenching his head. Hugeo: What hell-power is this? How did that fruit give it to me? Meanwhile, the Marines have surrounded Drew, and are aiming their guns at her. Marine: It's the end of the line for you, miss. Put your hands up! Drew puts her hands up, still holding her notebook in one hand. The notebook flips to a drawing of a large wagon. Drew: Oh, if you weren't just a drawing, I could use you to escape...oh well... Suddenly, the Marines gape at Drew in shock. Suddenly, Drew realizes that a solid mass is seeping out of her notebook, eventually forming into an actual wagon. Marine: It-it's that fruit! Suddenly, Issac the monkey runs across a nearby building, and the pursuing Marines are shooting at him. The shots only narrowly miss, and Issac is looking scared. Drew: Yo! Monkey Boy! Get in here! Issac spots Drew and the wagon, and looks back toward the Marines, and decides to leap in. Drew: So long, suckers! Drew sends the wagon rolling down the street, with her and Issac inside. Finally calming down, Issac transforms back into a human. Issac: Huh...how on Earth did I turn into a monkey?! Drew: It's been a strange day for all of us, I suppose. Issac: LOOK OUT! Directly in the wagon's path is a running Hugeo. With no brakes, the wagon careens straight into Hugeo! Hugeo: Gah! What- Drew: Welcome aboard, I guess. Hugeo: Wait-the marines... Drew: Oh, so you're being chased by the Marines too? Welcome to the club, buddy. Marines: There they are! Take aim and shoot to kill! The Marines ready their guns. Issac: Hey boy! Get down! The Marines fire. Hugeo is hit by several bullets. Hugeo: Unnn! Issac: Oh crap. Hugeo: No...I'm fine! It is revealed that Hugeo's entire torso has transformed into magma, and the bullets have been burned away. Issac: So...we all have powers all of a sudden?! What's going on here?? Drew: We can find out later! Help me steer this thing! Meanwhile, the head of the Marine horde contacts the Commander at base. Marine: I regret to report that...that all three Devil Fruits have been eaten! All three of the culprits are together and have eluded our pursuit. Commander: Might I have more information, please? Marine: A teenage, brunette girl...she created a getaway vehicle! She must have the Kaku Kaku no Mi! There was also a blond boy, who must have eaten the Saru Saru no Mi. Commander: Don't tell me... Marine: I'm afraid so, sir. A thickset, redheaded boy has eaten our most prized fruit! The one that makes whoever eats it an unstoppable force! He ate...the Magu Magu no Mi! To be continued... Category:The Second Piece Category:A New Dawn Arc Category:Chapters Category:Universe of Kaido